


The One Where Rachel Doesn't Exchange Her Gift

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [38]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "I know sometimes you exchange gifts, so I wanted to make sure you got something you actually want this year."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Present" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).

In early December, Joey stopped their route back to the apartment at a jewelry store.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"I know sometimes you exchange gifts, so I wanted to make sure you got something you actually want this year. Just point at anything you want that's under 500 dollars, okay?"

Rachel pointed out a few items at the store, and Joey paid attention to what she had selected.

On Christmas morning, Rachel got two presents from the jewelry store from Joey. The second wasn't on her list, but she shrieked yes and put the diamond ring on her finger.


End file.
